Christeek Drabbles
by The Truth's Lie
Summary: One worded drabbles, about six per chapter. Part of my series of Oneshots/Drabbles called "Long Live Crack"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; a second part of my one-shots for my soon to be collection, altogether this collection will include Stan-Gary, Tweek-Damien, Tweek-Christophe (Tweek's got a thing for bad boys) and Clyde-Token. This series will be called "Long Live Crack" (a tribute to my old name)**

**Visit;**

Tweek flinched as a bullet whirled past his head and jumped back. The entire cafeteria had gone into a hysterical silence except for the gunshots and sobs. People huddled under the tables and clung to each other, probably wondering what the hell was going on. He lifted his gun and fired a round into the nearest man's stomach. Christophe tackled the blonde to the floor as the other side responded with bullets of their own. "Fuck, Christophe!" Tweek screeched "Why is it whenever you visit someone tries to kill us?"

**Jealousy; **

Smooth brown eyes glared at the raven haired boy with jealousy as he cradled the blonde to his chest. "It's gonna be okay," Craig soothed. Christophe growled as Tweek visibly calmed down and clung to Craig like a lifeline. Flicking away his cigarette, the angry French boy turned to his motorcycle and revved the engine. Taking off down the street, all he could think was that should have been him comforting Tweek, not Craig.

**Watch;**

Tweek glanced around nervously. He had the strangest feeling he was being watched. The blonde stopped and turned to look at a store window, it French boutique with clothes hanging in the window. Tweek paused and stared at a green silk scarf. The most expensive object on display, although undoubtedly the most beautiful. His fingers came to rest at his neck, fingering the scarf that rested on his it. It matched the one in the window. Tweek frowned and cocked his head. Who would leave him such an expensive gift? More importantly, how the hell did they manage to leave it in is kitchen cupboard?

**Dance;**

Tweek swayed gently, eyes half closed. Christophe briefly wondered how professional dancers could spend most of their life practicing and spending thousands of dollars on dance lessons and yet this short, scrawny, _delicious_ fairy of a boy could still move with more beauty, more grace, then they could ever imagine.

**Presents;**

Tweek glanced up at his friend and grinned happily. "Happy birthday, Christophe!" he cheered. Christophe looked around. His entire apartment had been transformed from a secret agent's haven to a six year old's wet dream. Tweek bounced up and down excitedly, still stained with chocolate and gummy bears. "Do you like it?" he asked. The French boy sighed and looked again. The intricate patterns of candy that decorated the wall spoke of care and love, something you would do for someone you care about. The entire room was a tribute to that and, if Christophe's knowledge of American chocolate fountains and giant pieces of candy was still up to date, it hadn't been cheap for Tweek to do this. Christophe glanced at blonde who smiled up at him adoringly. (Although a bit of nervousness began to creep in) "I love it." He assured.

**Pray; **

Christophe ran his fingers through the tangled mess of blonde hair and sighed. Tweek was unconscious, but at least he had stopped bleeding, Christophe reasoned. Shifting from side to side, he tried to get comfortable, before rolling his eyes and leaning against the tree. It would be three hours until his faggot of a partner arrived with medical help. Scowling, the French boy dipped his head and did something he hadn't done in a long time. As rain fell and Tweek Tweak remained in a critical state from the bullet wounds that decorated his stomach, Christophe DeLorne began to pray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; these things are addicting but please, send me your prompts I'm running out! **

**Bang;**

Tweek sighed as Christope sat down. Kenny dropped to the floor, blood gushing out of the bullet wound on his forehead. "Damn it, Christophe!" he scolds "I love you too but all he said was he like my shirt, no need to kill everyone who compliments me!"

**Knowing;**

Christophe watched with a certain amount of pride as his normally spazzy boyfriend danced across the stage, dressed in and oversized Metallica t-shirt and black shorts. Tweek head banged as the second chorus of "Let's Start a Riot" blasted out of the speakers, grinning widely at the screaming crowd of rioters. Grinning at Craig, Token and Clyde's shocked faces, Christophe laughs maliciously. "You theenk you know my Tweek?" he questions. "You don't know sheet, beetches."

**Sugar;**

It was pandemonium; fire burned in random buildings, graffiti covered the walls of every surface and, as Tweek was pulled along in a Victorian style horse carriage by first graders dressed like Star Trek characters, only one thought ran through Christophe's head; who the fuck put sugar in Tweek's coffee?

**Run;**

It was beautiful, Christophe reasoned, the way Tweek ran. Even if it was just to get away from the gnomes.

**How;**

The blonde gazed up at the sky, smiling softly. A soft snore drew his attention to his lap. Christophe was fast asleep, head resting in his lap. Tweek laughed softly and looked down. Tweek froze and looked around. How the hell did they get outside?

**Boom;**

Craig raised an eyebrow at his friend's calm behavior. Another explosion sounded in the background. Tweek caught his eye and smiled. "Don't worry about it," Tweek said offhandedly. "Christophe's just trying to get the Underpants Gnomes out of my tree."

**Stare;**

Tweek stares blankly at his oversized teddy bear. "Tweek?" Christophe asks worriedly "Ze fuck are you doing?" Tweek blinks and swears. "Damn it, Chris! I'm trying to beat Mr. Wiggins at a staring contest!"

**Because;**

"So let me get thees straight?" Christophe questions. "You have an ultraviolet light that makes your room glow, you're scared of the dark but you never turn eet on?" Tweek blinks. "It's not my fault!" He argues, pointing at his Beatles poster. "Ringo Starr stares at me!"

**Mustache;**

Christophe smirks and turns around. "You like it?" he asks Tweek watches with horrified eyes as his boyfriend strokes his new moustache. "Shave it," The blonde states finally "Or we're over." Christophe scowls but rushes off to comply; a wad of facial hair or his sweet, delicious, beautiful, spazzy little blonde? It wasn't a hard decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note; Damn, I love these things…**

**Kink;**

"How do I look?" Christophe looked up and immediately began to drool. Tweek was dressed in a Matrix type costume, complete with leather jacket and combat boots. The icing on the cake was the spiked collar, whip, black lipstick and dark sunglasses. He yanked Tweek into his lap and nuzzled against his wild blonde hair. " 'ave I told you just 'ow much I love you?" Tweek rolled his eyes and kissed him sweetly. "I'll never understand your kinks."

**Love;**

"Love you" Tweek muttered sleepily. Christophe laughed softly and hugged the warm body closer "Aimez-toi aussi, mon spaz intoxiqué de café"

**Forever;**

"Now, Chris," Tweek says as he and his boyfriend walk through the park. "Tell me what the point of moving to Vermont was?" Christophe grins and pulls something out of his pocket "the point is…" he drops to his knee. Tweek's eyes widen as people pause around them. "I love you," the French man states seriously "And I want you to be mine forever. Tweek, will you marry me?" the blonde laughs happily and launches into his boyfriend-turned fiancé's arms "Yes!" he exclaims "Yes, yes, yes!" People cheer as Christophe slips the ring onto a pale finger and pulls Tweek into a kiss.

**Wounds;**

Tweek sighs as he brushes hair out of his lover's eyes. He had been up so early it could be considered late stitching the multitude of wounds that decorated Christophe's body. In the back of his mind Tweek imagined getting up, packing enough clothes to last a lifetime and leaving, running away from the worry and pain his overly aggressive boyfriend brought whenever he breezed in. "Tweek?" The Mole mutters softly, blearily opening his eyes. Tweek squeezes his hand reassuringly and fakes a smile. "I love you." He whispers and falls unconscious. Tweek sighs and rests his head against the covers. "Love you too" he whispers. Tweek glances at the innocent looking suitcase and frowns "Don't worry," he whispers to his sleeping love. "I'll be here for as long as you need me, I swear." Tweek always keeps his promises.

**Elemental;**

Christophe was fire, burning through life and infecting everyone, a hot mess that destroys and kills. Tweek is wind, never still and always on the go. Together they were one; Tweek fueled Christophe's fire, feeding and sustaining it until it burned strong and ready. Christophe heated Tweek's wind, warming and helping it grow. Together they were one, helping and sustaining each other until they were able to stand alone. Although after a while they found out they really didn't want to.

**Dogs;**

Tweek's nose scrunched up as he stared at the sleeping puppy. "Well?" Christophe asked tensely "Are you going to beg for it? Promise to take care of it and feed it?" Tweek blinks and snorts. "Like hell I am, dogs are filthy little creatures, give me a cat any day." He pauses and smirks. "Wait, scratch that. I'm a mole person" he taps his boyfriend on the nose and takes off down the street, laughing like a maniac.

**AN; almost forgot, for those of you who don't know French in "Love" Chris is saying "Love you too, my coffee addicted spaz"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Count; **

Christophe banged his head against the table as Tweek continued. "3,451, 3,452, 3,453"

**Friend;**

"Nooooo," Tweek drawled. "Tweek friend, Chris no hurt Tweek." Glaring up at Tweek from beneath his weights, Christophe briefly considered launching the 10 ten pound metal discs at his "friend's" head.

**Riot;**

"Whoo!" Twek screamed as he held his lighter up higher. Around him, windows were smashed and set on fire. Loud rock music blasted from stereos held on shoulders and carried in arms. As he ran with the crowd, only one thought ran through his head; rioting was hella fun!

**Innocent;**

As Tweek tilted his head and looked up at Christophe with large eyes, the French boy wondered how someone so innocent looking could be such a damn tease.

**Fire;**

Tweek stared blankly as fire danced across the soaked logs. Christophe raised an eyebrow at his love's behavior but shrugged it off and decided it was better not to ask.

**Bow;**

"Bow, puny mortal!" Tweek screamed at Christophe as he jumped on his back. "I am god!"

**Agent; **

"So," Tweek broke the silence that filled the room after Christophe announced he was a secret agent. "…Can I borrow you sunglasses with the walkie-talkie in the lens?"

**Blah;**

The blonde listened with glazed eyes as Christophe spoke of war. "Blah, blah, blah" he muttered quietly. "What was zat?" Christophe asked. "Nothing!"

**Dum Diggy Dum;**

"What?" Christophe asked incredulously. "Shut up, it's a good song!" Tweek argued, blushed.

**Tree;**

"Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chrissssssss!" Tweek said, bouncing up and down. "Whaaat do you wahnt, Tweek?" "Let's go climb a tree!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Guitar; **

Tweek strummed his guitar quietly. The talent show was one week away, the day he would finally make his debut. Now…what rhymes with "Christophe"?

**Piano;**

The French boy's fingers danced over the keys, lashing out a deep, menacing tune. After a bit, Tweek decided he liked it. Powerful, angry, and needed just a bit of fine tuning. Leaning over, the blonde began to play along with his boyfriend.

**Drum;**

The drum pounded in the night, attracting every teenager in a ten mile radius. Tweek danced along, head banging to the drums.

**Tambourine;**

Tweek threw it at his boyfriend's head, smirking as the bells jingled. "You're a tambourine!" he yelled. "Only good for knocking around!"

**Castanets; **

Hands underneath his desk, Tweek began to play them, smirking at his teacher's face. "Where the hell is that music coming from?" he yelled

**Flute;**

Shaking nervously, Tweek put the instrument to his lips, a light and happy song flowing forth. Christophe didn't pay attention to the music, he was more concerned with the jealousy he felt for the hunk of metal pressed to his love's lips.

**Horn;**

"Is your father a trumpeter?" Kenny asked Tweek "Because you're making me horny!" The poor boy didn't see the French teen load his gun; however, he did _feel _the round of bullets land in his chest.

**Rock;**

Christophe doubted that there was anything more comforting than curling up in bed with you love as rock music played in the background.

**Grunge;**

When asked why the loud, screaming, metallic music was his favorite his answer was immediate; the government wouldn't think to brainwash you through music people barely listened too.

**Pop;**

Tweek was distrustful of all pop stars, he didn't like the happy melodies or meaningless lyrics, although anyone who hung around with cynical, sarcastic, and cold Christophe DeLorne was bound to dislike anything that was adored by others.

**Psychedelic; **

Tweek's eyes widened with horror as his tweekish brain processed what had just been said. "What?" he choked out. Christophe shrugged. "I do not care for ze Beatles." Tweek backed away. "I'm leaving," he hissed angrily. "This is a dark and evil place."

**Funk;**

Resisting the urge to kill something, Christophe steeled himself forward as "Play that funky music" began to play again. "Could you ask zem to stop?" he asked his boyfriend. Tweek shook his head. "Why?" the secret agent whined. The blonde gave him a look. "My parents were raised in the 60s' when this song goes on, it's their way of telling me they're getting at it."

**Classical;**

Rock was good, Grunge was free of government messages, Pop was tolerable, Psychedelic was excellent and Funk songs only lasted five minutes but nothing compared to the music they made together, a loud yet quiet tune, filled with love and anger, their music was full of contradictions, but that didn't stop them. So what if it made people upset? Tweek and Christophe liked their music just fine.


End file.
